


Alternative Sleeping Arrangements

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold and John have to stay at a hotel overnight to be close to their number.





	Alternative Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Michaelssw0rd gave me the prompt "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." (from [this list](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/159798277693/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you))

In a stage whisper: "Mr. Reese?" Harold knocked quietly on the door to John's room. The hotel corridor was deserted, but he knew from the last few hours how well the sound traveled here.

 

The lock beeped and John's face appeared round the door. "Harold. Everything okay?" He seemed alert, focused, without being tense. He made Harold feel like an amateur, with his sore eyes and wearing his nightgown.

 

"Yes, but - may I come in?"

 

John opened the door to let Harold through and locked it again behind him. He was dressed, Harold noted. Hadn't even made a pretense of being an ordinary guest here. There was a hand towel laid out on the little writing desk, with gun parts spread across it. John sat back down to his work at once.

 

Harold crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his robe tighter around himself. "Sorry to disturb you," he mumbled, while looking at his feet.

 

John shrugged and spoke without looking at him. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

 

"I _tried_ to sleep, but the bed is exceedingly uncomfortable and the people in the room above keep moving furniture around and I've given up pacing. How do people ever manage in establishments such as this?"

 

It occurred to Harold then that John had stayed in much worse places, did so for months even after they began working together. He wasn't likely to get much sympathy for his complaints.

 

John didn't smirk at him, which was something. "I did say you could go home."

 

Harold huffed, fingers tracing circles at his temples, trying to wake himself up.

 

John asked "I take it Velarde hasn't moved to retrieve our briefcase?"

 

"No, _he's_ managing to sleep." Harold touched his pocket. "My phone will vibrate the second he does anything."

 

"Then why don't you come and sit down?" John twisted in his seat and held out his left hand. His right hand landed on his knee.

 

Harold coughed. He'd knocked on John's door because the boredom was getting to him and he could use the company, but he wasn't in the mood for...that.

 

John tilted his head against his outstretched arm, which was resting along the back of the chair. He did his soulful eyes routine, the one Harold would swear he had copied from Bear.

 

He sighed, and went to perch in John's lap. It took a bit of work to find a comfortable arrangement of limbs, but Harold felt much better once John got his arms around him.

 

"There. Can't let you endure the inferior thread count sheets." He teased.

 

Harold tucked his face into John's shoulder and ignored him. He was too busy enjoying the proximity. If he kept still and quiet enough, he imagined he could sense the steady thump of John's heartbeat.

 

There was a rasp of fabric; John's palm sweeping up and down his back. Harold's own breaths were deepening, the ache of tiredness in his head was morphing into sleepy contentment. The noise of another door opening and closing out in the corridor - vaguely intrusive, but not a threat. Harold closed his eyes, his eyelids heavy.

 

Then John again, amused. "What was it you said once, about how anything can happen in hotel rooms?"

 

Harold poked him in the ribs. "Don't start."

 

"Not starting. Just talking."

 

"Hmmph." He didn't want to tell John to be quiet.

 

John jogged his leg a little. "You want to go to sleep right here, is that it?"

 

Harold failed to see how that would be a problem. "Yes, please."

 

"You'll hurt tomorrow." John pointed out, gently.

 

Harold didn't care. "Less than if I'd stayed in that awful bed."

 

A kiss behind his ear. "I'm flattered."

 

Without opening his eyes, Harold moved his arm and reached for his pocket. He pressed his phone into John's hand, and then heard him set it down on the table.

 

"Yeah, I'll keep watch." A reassuring squeeze. "Go to sleep, Finch."

 


End file.
